1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panels employed in building construction generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to novel joining means and method for cast panels.
2. Background Art
Prefabricated or cast-in-place concrete or composite-type panels are frequently used in building construction to form floors or other horizontal surfaces. Typically, such panels are adjacently placed in abutting, or nearly abutting relationship, on a grid of horizontal steel beams to form the horizontal surfaces. The voids between adjacent edges surfaces of panels are then partially, or wholly, filled with caulking compound.
A substantial problem with such construction methods is that one or more panels, having no positive interlocking means, are free to move substantially with respect to one or more other panels. Furthermore, the bare upper corners of the edge surfaces are vulnerable to spalling and breaking, thus creating an unaesthetic appearance.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means and method for joining cast panels that furnish positive interlocking of adjacent panels.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such means and method that furnish an aesthetic appearance.
It is another object of the invention to provide such means and method that prevents the spalling or cracking of upper corners of edge surfaces of the panels.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such means that is economically manufactured.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.